Lo siento
by MiloLM
Summary: Desde el comienzo ambos se habían utilizado para sus propios beneficios, y evitaron el crear cualquier tipo de vínculo familiar. Aunque, al final, siempre terminan siendo madre e hijo, y... ambos lo saben. Y lo sienten tanto.


**Título: **Lo siento.

**Personajes principales:** Ray, Isabella.

**Personajes secundarios:** Norman, Emma.

**Pairings: **Ligerísimo Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. En algún punto de un Headcanon que trata sobre rescatar a Isabella, porque todos queremos eso, ahre.

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, nada románticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **K+

**Categoría: **Dolor/Consuelo.

**Total de palabras: **2790

**Notas: **¡feliz día de las madres! Al menos, en mi país se celebra el 15 así que me estoy atrasando patéticamente, ah...

* * *

**Summary:** Desde el comienzo ambos se habían utilizado para sus propios beneficios, y evitaron el crear cualquier tipo de vínculo familiar. Aunque, al final, siempre terminan siendo madre e hijo, y... ambos lo saben. Y lo sienten tanto.

* * *

—Gracias, de nuevo —habla Isabella, con suavidad, rompiendo gentilmente con el silencio en la habitación. Sus ojos amatista se mantienen en el suelo y sus manos se aferran a la tela de su vestido—. Gracias por sacarme de ese lugar.

Norman frunce un poco el ceño con ligera incomodidad culposa y después mira a Emma, quien mantiene en su rostro una expresión algo dolorosa. Ninguno de los dos sabe realmente qué decir ahora, así que dirigen su vista a Ray, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo con las cejas juntas y los ojos completamente fríos. Sus labios forman una mueca de molestia y su postura de brazos cruzados grita que está realmente irritado con el momento.

Norman sabe que debe intervenir cuanto antes. No debía dejar que su mejor amigo dijera alguna estupidez.

—No es nada —declara, con voz suave y calmada. La mujer le observa, algo sorprendida, y él le sonríe—. Tú habías sido alguna vez un niño utilizado por los demonios, y destinado a morir sin razón, ¿no es así? Era como nuestro deber salvarte también, Isabella.

Ella sonríe, aliviada, y baja la mirada otra vez. Siente su corazón conmovido y las ganas de llorar de alegría al sentir ese tipo de cariño tan real se hacen tan presente como sus anhelados deseos de vivir mucho más.

Pero de repente Ray chasquea la lengua, llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

—¿Niño utilizado? —repite el azabache, casi entre dientes. Sus dos compañeros saben que ya ha perdido su limitado control para cerrar la boca justo en este momento.

—Ray... —susurra Emma, tratando de detenerlo antes de que suelte alguna barbarie que termine siendo demasiado peligroso para todos.

—Tú sola decidiste vivir así —farfulla, ignorando a la pelirroja para empezar a lanzar veneno en dirección a Isabella. La aludida le mira, en silencio, sin mostrar alguna expresión ante sus crueles palabras—. Tú elegiste entregar a todos los niños para convertirse en comida, y jamás sentiste remordimiento al respecto. —Agrega, sin disimular su descontento, poniéndose de pie en el acto ante la adrenalina de querer soltar muchas otras cosas más.

Isabella se mantiene impasible, mordiendo su propia lengua y apretando sus dedos de nuevo a la tela azul.

—Ray, es suficiente —advierte el albino, de manera firme como casi nunca llega a ser para con su compañero, pero esta vez lo siente totalmente necesario. Ray, ante eso, sólo le observa de reojo un segundo y se relaja, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón. El albino suspira un poco y mira de nuevo a la que alguna vez fue su querida madre—. Él tiene razón, pero no por eso tienes que-

—Emma, Norman —los llama ella, suavemente, y al mirarles, les dedica una sonrisa amable y dulce como antaño, con la diferencia de que esta es real en su totalidad—, ¿me dejarían hablar a solas con mi hijo Ray?

Emma enseguida da un paso al frente, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Pero, Mamá-

—Por favor.

Los dos chicos se miran entre sí, ella más asustada que su compañero, pero éste le sonríe y se encoge un poco de hombros, tratando de aligerar el peso que les está cayendo encima. Y al final, asienten, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida para perderse tras un ligero portazo.

Entonces Isabella suspira, cansada.

Ray suelta una pequeña carcajada, cargada de ironía seca.

—¿Ahora de verdad soy tu hijo? —inquiere el adolescente, con cinismo y una sonrisa llena de enojo.

Isabella mantiene un porte serio, y a la vez, muy calmado.

—Siempre lo fuiste. —Suelta con dulzura genuina y algo de tristeza. Sus orbes se mantienen observando directamente al joven, y siente que se ha perdido gran parte de su crecimiento, porque él ha terminado siendo una persona tan grande como lo es en ese instante y todo lo que le queda de una muy larga vida. Ha sido terrible el proceso, lo sabe y tiene en cuenta, y de verdad no puede ni imaginarse qué horrores debió pasar sin poder decírselo a nadie (como fue en sus años de pequeño viendo cómo todos los niños que fueron sus hermanos terminaron sucumbiendo ante su destino no merecedor).

Qué horrible vida, y aun así, luchar por ella es lo que le ha heredado sin querer, solamente que esta vez ya no de una manera tan egoísta. Y quiere decirle que está bien, que está muy bien.

Pero él entonces vuelve a hacer ese sonido de desprecio ahogado.

—Si siempre lo fui... ¿Por qué a pesar de eso estabas dispuesta a darme como tributo a los seres que te hicieron tanto daño? ¿Qué acaso una madre no está dispuesta incluso a sacrificarse por sus hijos?

Isabella siente un nudo en la garganta, y quiere llorar, porque es verdad.

—Es muy hipócrita de tu parte llamarme hijo justo ahora.

Es totalmente verdad.

Y, aun así, no quiere escucharlo. No quiere sentir ese dolor, ni el rechazo, ni la desdicha, ni nada tan helado como lo que le está lanzando su unigénito. Aunque se lo merece, se lo merece totalmente.

Pero ella es muy egoísta.

—No eres mi madre.

—Lo sé —se digna a soltar entonces, después de todo el silencio que le regaló con paciencia. Ray tuerce la mandíbula, indispuesto a tomar eso como una disculpa ligera—. Sé que no tengo derecho a llamarme tu madre, y lo entiendo. También entiendo que me odies y me desprecies por todo lo que te hice, por todo el tiempo que te usé como un simple juguete que me ayudaría a sobrevivir. Y también sé que...

Hay algo frío rodando por sus mejillas. Sus ojos arden, ni siquiera puede ver al niño a la cara, o distinguir los colores que se han apagado ya desde hace tanto tiempo en su existencia manchada de desdichas tras desdichas, empezando desde unos ojitos azules y una canción y terminando con unos ojitos negros y la misma canción.

No podía ser todo así de trágico.

—Fui un horror de ser humano, que estaba dispuesta a entregar lo único que tenía por unos míseros años más.

Pero de verdad lo era. Todo en lo que vivió siempre fue una horrible tragedia.

Un sonido ahogado escapa de sus labios. Es un suspiro, un murmullo de melancolía, y todo su arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento... —murmura, como la última verdad que no tiene derecho a soltar—. De verdad, lo siento. Y no merezco que me perdones, no merezco que nadie me perdone, ni siquiera merezco seguir viviendo, y todavía así... ustedes me salvaron —sonríe entre el dolor. Su rostro está empapado por completo y siente temblar todo su ser, hay algo zumbando en su pecho que le hace sentir mal y bien al mismo tiempo. Y no se atreve a verle a la cara a Ray—. A mí, que como tú dijiste, que entregué a tantos niños por tantos años. Ahora termino arrepintiéndome aunque no tenga derecho. Me arrepiento de todo, de todas las decisiones.

Aprieta los labios, pero las gotas saladas no quieren terminar de escaparse. Ha pasado tanto tiempo de que se ha permitido soltarlas así que le parece un poco extraño, aunque está conforme.

—Es cierto, nadie debería perdonarte por las cosas que hiciste.

Sonríe con ese comentario tan gélido, y el llanto se detiene. Se limpia los rastros aguados y levanta la cabeza, observando al muchacho.

—Y aunque sea así, Emma, Norman, y todos ya te han perdonado, desde hace mucho —declara, en tanto porta una mueca que podía asimilar como un intento de sonrisa amable—. Se atrevieron a hacerlo, así que no te disculpes ahora. No hay caso.

Isabella está contenta al oír eso, pero sabe que la historia no podría acabar de esa manera. Todavía quedaba algo que resolver.

—Pero tú no me has perdonado, Ray.

El aludido abre un poco más grande los ojos, y luego mira hacia otro lugar. Sus brazos cruzados son como un escudo para que ella no se atreva a ir más allá. Y ya no hay una sonrisa en su juvenil rostro pintado de una vida que ya ha visto tantas aventuras en el pasar de los años.

(_Isabella espera que esas aventuras hayan sido tan interesantes como los libros que a él tanto le gustaba leer en su niñez._)

—No. —Admite, en voz baja, como un pequeño niño molesto con su familia. Y se ve tan indefenso de repente, tan dolido, tan traicionado por los que quiso querer y por él mismo.

La mujer sabe que no puede dejarlo tan desamparado, aunque de igual manera, no puede acercarse ahora que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. No había forma de resolverlo por completo.

—Lo siento, Ray.

Él no la mira.

—Perdón por ser una terrible madre para ti, que ni siquiera intentó mejorar.

Sigue sin mirarle.

(_Pero ésta temblando un poco_.)

—Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora por ti, disculparme. Ya no puedo hacer más.

Ray entonces vuelve a verla y sus brazos se sueltan para formar puños sobre sus rodillas. Sus orbes de ébano tienen el sufrimiento impreso en ellos a la fuerza.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —Inquiere, casi riéndose de manera histérica. Isabella esta vez no aparta la mirada ni se intimida, sino que está dispuesta a escuchar todo lo malo que él le diga—. ¿Sólo te disculparás conmigo, como si no hubiese pasado nada grave? ¡No tienes idea de todo el daño que me hiciste!

Se ha puesto de pie. Ella solo puede notar lo mucho que ha crecido. Ya le supera en estatura incluso. Se siente alegre de descubrirlo.

—¡Ibas a entregarme como si nunca te hubiese importado mi maldita vida!

Ahora está llorando. Debería consolarlo, pero no puede acercarse.

—¡Yo no quería morir, sabes! ¡Y cuando perdí a Susan, y creí perder a Norman, ya no sabía por qué vivía!

Cuánto dolor se siente en el aire.

—¡Y tú solo sonreías mientras me veías hundirme en tristeza!

Y también hay rencor.

—¡Una verdadera madre jamás haría algo como eso!

Siente querer llorar de nuevo. Debe ser fuerte, debe soportar su castigo.

—... ¿Por qué no dices nada? —Pregunta de pronto, con una mueca molesta. Sus mejillas están mojadas y hay desesperación hundiendo su ser en silencio—. ¿No vas a arrepentirte por eso? ¿No vas a arrepentirte de tenerme? Si no me hubieses tenido, no tendrías que soportar que tus planes se hubiesen ido al diablo desde un comienzo, ¿sabías? ¡Todo hubiese sido tan perfecto para ti, de no ser por mí! Así que... ¿Te arrepientes de tenerme como hijo?

Isabella entonces se pone de pie, en su rostro se denota la severidad total.

—Me arrepiento, sí —afirma, seriamente. Ray se ríe un poco y retrocede, sin dejar de verle a la cara—. Me arrepiento de haber querido entregarte, de hacerte dañado, de no haber cuidado de ti. Y de verdad lamento todo eso, y también haberte usado y herido tan cruelmente.

—¡Bien! Qué bien que sepas todo lo que le hiciste a tu propio hijo.

—Pero no me arrepiento de haberte tenido, Ray.

El azabache guarda silencio unos segundos.

—Qué. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ella sonríe radiante, está tan feliz de repente.

—El tenerte en mi vida es lo único de lo que nunca llegaré a arrepentirme, Ray. Y aunque no sea digna de llamarme tu madre, no voy a lamentar el haberte dado a luz. Porque, al final, eres lo único real que tengo en la vida.

El joven quiere apartarla y salir corriendo, gritarle que no puede decir eso luego de todas las cosas equivocadas que había hecho y todo el tiempo que estuvo en su contra. Mas su cuerpo no llega a moverse y solamente puede mostrar una expresión llena de pena y miedo, y mucho cariño resquebrajado.

La mano de su madre es cálida en su oreja. Es la caricia que hace tanto tiempo no sentía. Y de pronto solo se encuentra llorando patéticamente.

—Ya no tengo un rastreador allí, sabes... —masculla, todavía un poco molesto.

—Lo sé —ríe amargamente, sintiendo la áspera cicatriz que lo adorna con un orgullo temerario—. Pero nunca te negaste a que te tocara.

Ray de verdad quiere negarse ahora, pero simplemente baja la cabeza.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—... Lo siento... es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Porque en realidad yo nunca tuve una vida que darte y solamente existía en una mentira que creía que, alguna vez, llegaría a hacerte feliz también.

Ray se cubre el rostro, tratando de evitar verse más lamentable. Isabella le abraza, con cariño, con amor, con todo lo más verdadero que puede ofrecerle en esos instantes.

—Lo siento...

La mujer sabe que algo como eso debía decirlo solamente ella por el resto de su vida, él no.

—No... Yo lo siento, Ray.

Al menos, por ahora, sabe que sus súplicas de perdón no serán ignoradas.

—¿Podrías cantar esa canción de nuevo?

Ella asiente, y se ríe evitando sollozar, para enseguida entonar aquella melodía lejana que los ha mantenido con vida a ambos durante sus primeros años en el infierno.

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

_**Bonus**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Crees que estarán bien? —pregunta Emma, con nerviosismo mal disimulado, mientras golpea un poco el pie contra el piso.

—No estoy muy seguro —alega Norman, suspirando en cansancio y algo de temor—. Ambos sabemos que Ray suele ser algo impredecible, y no estamos seguros de la relación que tiene realmente con Isabella, así que es otra cosa en contra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Fue su espía cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? —Emma, asiente, curiosa con que siga explicándole—. Pero, ¿cómo supo que podría jugar esa carta sin tener miedo a que ella lo cosechara?

—Mm... —la jovencita hace una expresión pensativa, y el albino igual. Ambos buscan la razón tras todo eso, y al final, a Emma parece prendérsele el foquito—. ¡Oh! ¿Y si Ray es el hijo de Mamá?

—¿Qué? No, eso es... —su tono va bajando al pensarlo mejor, y mira un poco asustado y sorprendido a Emma—... eso podría ser posible.

—¡Vayamos a preguntarle a Mamá y a Ray de inmediato! —exclama con euforia, corriendo en dirección al salón.

—¡No, Emma! ¡Espera! ¡No creo que sea buena idea! —trata de de pararla, pero no llega a alcanzarla ni con todo su esfuerzo.

Se siente patético al notar que sigue siendo más débil que ella en cuanto a resistencia física.

Entonces la pelirroja llega a la puerta del lugar sin nadie que la pare, y las abre de golpe.

—¡Ray, Mamá, díganme si en verdad son-!

Se calla de repente.

Norman llega jadeando a su lado, y después se apoya en el marco mientras se sujeta el pecho, donde su corazón bombea desesperado y a punto de sufrir un ataque.

—Emma... —la llama en un hilo de voz—. Te dije que no... Ah.

También ayuda estático al ver la escena.

Isabella les hace una seña con sus labios para que no hagan ruido, y así no despierten a Ray, quien cómodamente apoya su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y se encuentra profundamente dormido. En sus mejillas se notan los rastros de lágrimas que su largo cabello negro apenas tapa. Y la mujer sonríe alegre y satisfecha como nunca en dirección al joven.

—Él está... —balbucea la niña, estupefacta. Nunca se hubiese imaginado encontrar a Ray de esa manera tan vulnerable junto a Isabella.

—Ray necesita descansar —murmura la mujer, con dulzura—. Ha tenido un día largo, y creo que la mayor parte ha sido mi culpa. Así que déjenlo dormir aquí por un rato, ¿sí?

Norman examina la reacción de Emma, y ésta pronto está sonriendo enternecida de nuevo. Ambos asienten, y vuelven a salir de allí, cerrando las puertas en silencio.

* * *

_fin._


End file.
